Let It Snow
by duds
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! - Está nevando há 24 horas, não parou por nem um segundo. Eu olho para os lados e vejo tudo branco sem contar no frio horrendo, e você me diz "deixe nevar"? /Mas se você me abraçar realmente apertado todo o caminho para casa será que


**Let It Snow **

_____________________________________________________________________________

_¹ __**Neve**__ é um fenômeno meteorológico que consiste na queda leve, moderada ou forte de cristais de gelo. A queda de neve costuma ser denominada como nevada. Cada cristal de gelo é uma precipitação de uma forma cristalina de água congelada. Acontece com freqüência nas regiões de clima frio e temperado do planeta Terra._

Eu a considerava minha melhor amiga, pra todo sempre. Eu já havia passado tantos momentos especiais e divertidos com ela, mas agora, eu simplesmente a odiava. Há exatamente dois anos atrás nevou um dia inteiro, sem parar, juro. Nesse dia meu pai saiu de casa, é. Nós nunca mais nos falamos, no começo eu até procurava manter contato, mas hoje eu não faço o menor esforço. E hoje neva igualmente, como se eu tivesse voltado dois anos ao passado e em breve iria ver a cena se repetir.

Eu sou o único ponto preto no meio de todo esse branco. Preto e azul, se você contar o meu guarda-chuva, e meus fios de cabelo avermelhados estão bem escondidos abaixo do capuz de _um_ dos meus casacos. E isso é deprimente.

- LILY!

Isso foi tão clichê, mas tão clichê. Sabe, eu mencionar o fato de estar sozinha no meio de toda a neve e uma voz desconhecida me chamar. Virei-me para trás vagarosamente e espremi os olhos pra identificar o ponto preto, azul e vermelho perto de mim. Não conheço você, prazer.

- Como você 'ta? – a voz masculina me perguntou. _Eu vou bem e você?_, mas eu ainda continuo sem saber que é você, então por favor, mencione o seu nome se não for informação demais. Bom, parece que ele percebeu a minha confusão. – Hm, parece que você não lembra de mim. James Potter, terceiro ano na faculdade de psicologia. – AH SIM! _James Potter, terceiro ano na faculdade de psicologia_. Qual é, se eu não me lembro nem da sua cara como eu vou me lembrar de todos os alunos de psicologia que eu conheço? – Aquele garoto que a Marlene te apresentou segunda-feira? – ele arriscou.

- Hm, desculpe querido... – comecei super envergonhada – ...Mas foi uma semana cheia e bom, eu não estou lembrada de você. – cocei a cabeça.

Eu esperava que ele fechasse a cara e saísse caminhando. Juro. Mas ele riu, e devo confessar, a risada dele é fofa e meiga. Ok.

- Melhor pra mim, porque parece que você não tinha ido muito com a minha cara.

E foi inevitável não dar pelo menos um sorrisinho.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_²A meteorologia reporta inúmeros tipos de neve e de precipitação de gelo, além da clássica forma de __**cristais de gelo em flocos**__, de formato hexagonal, parecidos com pequenas estrelas, sendo que nem toda a neve vem na forma dos tradicionais flocos. Assim, há diferenças entre neve granular, chuva congelada e granizo._

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Se você me disser que gosta de caminhar sozinha no meio de uma nevasca eu não vou acreditar. – James me disse de repente.

- Não gosto. – eu disse vaga. – Mas eu tinha que sair de casa, de qualquer jeito. Mamãe provavelmente deve estar "afogando as magoas" na bebida, dizendo barbaridades sobre meu pai e resmungando que eu não sou a filha perfeita que a Petúnia era.

Ele botou as mãos no bolso do casaco de moletom preto e tentou mudar de assunto o quanto antes.

- Seu guarda-chuva azul anil é uma graça. – e deu um sorriso fofo. Isso foi bem gay na verdade mas o sorriso me fez esquecer desse detalhe.

_____________________________________________________________________________

³_** Flocos de neve**__ consistem na forma mais conhecida e tradicional de precipitação de neve. __**Grãos de neve**__ é a precipitação na forma de partículas muito pequenas e opacas de gelo, ou equivalente à forma sólida de chuvisco. __**Grãos de gelo**__ é um tipo de precipitação consistente de pelotas de gelo de 5 milímetros ou menos de diâmetro._

Parecia que nós estávamos caminhando há uma hora e não conseguíamos sair do lugar. Bendita hora que eu resolvi sair de casa, podia ter ficado debaixo dos meus cobertores, assistindo um filme regado de muito chocolate, pipoca e Coca-Cola.

- Meu sonho é mudar o mundo, – nós já estávamos conversando sobre assuntos paralelos há uma meia hora – nem que seja um terço dele, com alguma coisa.

- Você sonha muito alto, James. – dei um sorriso amarelo – Eu só quero ter um emprego razoavelmente bem e viver a minha vida. Ponto.

- Você sonha muito baixo, Lily. – ele disse, me imitando. - Se eu pudesse mudar o tempo, nevaria grande parte do tempo.

- Eu não gosto de neve. – falei chutando um pouquinho da mesma. – Ainda bem que você não pode, mudar o tempo, digo.

- Todo mundo gosta de neve, Lily. Todo mundo gosta de fazer bonecos de neve. Todo mundo gosta de fazer guerra de bolas de neve.

- Eu não.

- Então, deixe nevar. – ele completou ignorando minhas últimas palavras.

_____________________________________________________________________________

¹_** Graupel**__ são partículas de neve mais pesadas. __**Granizo**__ é uma precipitação composta por pedras sólidas de gelo, que podem medir de 5mm ao tamanho de uma laranja. __**Chuva congelada**__ é uma chuva na forma líquida que congela após o impacto com a superfície. __**Aguaneve**__ consiste na neve parcialmente fundida, que cai ao solo com traços de cristalização, normalmente é transparente e não branca._

- Está nevando há 24 horas, não parou por nem um segundo. Eu olho pros lados e vejo tudo branco sem contar no frio horrendo, e você me diz "deixe nevar"?

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse o ser mais bizarro do mundo. E se quer saber, eu acho que sou o ser mais bizarro do mundo. Ele passou o braço esquerdo pelos meus ombros e abrigou-se de baixo do meu guarda-chuva, ficando perigosamente perto.

- Não se preocupe com o frio, Evans, eu estou aqui. – ele falou galanteador. Eu ri. O que mais podia fazer?

- Nossa, grande diferença. – disse risonha, fazendo uma careta debochada.

- Você é um pouco obtusa, Evans.

Pausa para observação: **Obtuso:** Fig. Que compreende lentamente; rude, estúpido: espírito obtuso.

Sim, sou um dicionário ambulante, que tal.

- Parece uma velha amargurada que não gosta de nada nem de ninguém.

- HEY!

- E mesmo assim – ele foi diminuindo a voz – você tem algo de diferente me encanta. E eu não sei explicar porque, mas eu sinto uma grande vontade de mudar o modo que você encara as coisas. E também sinto uma grande vontade de te beijar no momento.

__________________________________________________________________________

² _A neve é um problema de maior importância em vias públicas em geral, especialmente em temperaturas entre 2°C e -5°C, quando a neve que cai é úmida, ou derrete com relativa facilidade, sendo um agravante de acidentes, visto que facilita a derrapagem de veículos transitando nas vias públicas. Em temperaturas mais baixas, a neve é seca, e não facilita a derrapagem, mas acumula-se com facilidade, e pode atrapalhar facilmente o trânsito de veículos em vias públicas, caso acumule-se. _

Eu não falei nada, só fiquei parada no meio da rua com ele me encarando. O que você quer que eu diga? Sou tímida, tive somente um relacionamento desde que eu me conheço por gente – que por acaso, deu totalmente errado – e não sou a melhor pessoa para expressar sentimentos.

James Potter é muito atraente se você quer saber. E ele é fofo, tem um sorriso fofo, e parece uma criança. Enquanto eu pareço uma velha rabugenta. É. E deve ser por esse motivo que eu estou parada na neve deixando que ele me beije. Nossos lábios estão tão gelados que me deu um arrepio por todo corpo. E eu não sei como eu consegui ter força para botar uma das minhas mãos no rosto dele, e muito menos como eu ainda consigo segurar essa porcaria de guarda-chuva azul anil.

E o mais impressionante?

Eu não sinto mais frio e também não estou achando que a neve seja tão má assim, pelo menos não agora.


End file.
